There is a requirement for security bars to be used in front of windows and doors and particularly in front of storefronts and the like. Such security bars are needed to deter break-in attempts into a building. There are various types of security bars and shutters available. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,957,181 and 6,035,917 (Cohen-Ravid) disclose security bar assemblies that have a plurality of bars extending across an opening. The bars have ends that may be joined to drive chains. The bar ends may be connected to chain links that have inserts disposed therein which cooperate with the end portions of the bars to drive the chain. Transport mechanisms may be used to move the drive chain such that the bars slide, and therefore cover, the opening.